The invention relates to a back rest for a vehicle seat, and more particularly to a motor vehicle seat that is adjustable in its angle of inclination about a pivot axis running in the direction lateral to the back rest and which can be folded about a folding axis lying parallel to the pivot axis to facilitate access to the rear seat of the vehicle by releasing folding locks which are provided on respective sides of the back rest.